A Caçada
by Sophie Neveu
Summary: Kurama entra inesperadamente em época de acasalar. Agora, revertido novamente à sua forma Youkai, seus instintos de demônio assumem completamente. Pobre Botan. O que a menina fará?
1. Primeira Parte: O Começo

**Aviso:**

Este texto apresenta cenas de sexo desapropriadas para menores.

* * *

**Primeira parte: O Começo**

Kurama gemeu e ergueu uma mão às sobrancelhas cobertas de suor. Ele rolou na cama. Os lençóis emaranhados restringindo seus movimentos. Piscou quando a luz solar, que fluía pela janela, bateu em seus olhos verdes, dilatando suas íris rapidamente.

Fora outro sonho. Com Botan.

O ruivo apertou os punhos e fitou o teto. Quantas noites ele tivera este mesmo sonho, ou um semelhante? Há quantos meses sua mente fora infestada por estas imagens? Elas eram tão reais. Botan, nua e submissa, cedendo ante seus desejos. Somente para acordar coberto em seu próprio sêmen.

Ruborizou-se. Certamente desfrutou os sonhos... embora se sentisse um pouco culpado. A guia espiritual e ele eram amigos. _Amigos_. Entretanto, mesmo que desejasse uma relação mais íntima, sabia que a garota não sentia o mesmo. Mas infelizmente _tinha_ sentimentos por ela.

Os olhos de Kurama reluziram desejo enquanto pensava em todas as coisas que faria se a beldade de cabelos azuis fosse sua. A maioria delas eram muito pervertidas.

Suspirou e desenrolou o corpo flexível dos lençóis, levantou-se e parou ao lado da cama. Olhou para baixo ao linho pegajoso. Felizmente não morava mais com a mãe. O que ela teria pensado disso? Ele não estava em melhores condições, entretanto. Lançou um olhar enojado abaixo ao seu corpo nu, antes de tirar a cama e lançar os lençóis na cesta. " Hora da ducha fria. "

Hiei observava o amigo do canto do olho. Havia algo errado.

* * *

- Kitsune?

Os olhos vítreos de Kurama clarearam, ele tremeu a cabeça vagarosamente antes de se virar ao parceiro.

- Sim?

- O que está havendo com você?

Kurama ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso.

- Nada, por que pergunta?

- Você estava disperso.

O ruivo lhe lançou um sorriso forçado.

- Você acreditaria que estava pensando neste problema de matemática?

Bateu o lápis no livro aberto. O koorime e ele permaneciam sentados em uma mesa do lado de fora de um café. O rapaz trouxera suas lições para se manter ocupado. Talvez tudo que precisava fosse sair de casa.

Uma carranca se afundou nas feições do youkai de fogo.

- Não. Você esteve mais distante que o habitual nas últimas semanas. Há sempre uma expressão sonhadora em sua face. Está começando a me aborrecer.

O demônio raposa sorriu com remorso.

- Desculpe-me. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo.

- Kurama-kun! Hiei-san!

Uma voz alegre interrompeu o diálogo deles. Os olhos do ruivo se iluminaram e ele se virou no assento.

Botan correu até eles, um sorriso alegre iluminando seus traços delicadas, longos cabelos de um azul claro e brilhante ondulando as suas costas.

Hiei estreitou os olhos à visão extático na face do meio demônio.

A jovem habitante do Reikai chegou à mesa deles, arquejando.

- Oi, Botan-chan.

- Bom dia, Kurama-kun!

O Kitsune se pôs de pé e educadamente puxou uma cadeira.

- Obrigada! - Ela aplaudiu, antes de se sentar.

O sorriso do jovem estudante cresceu quando ele se sentou próximo a ela.

A garota sorriu brilhantemente. Ela acenou com a cabeça a Hiei que revirou os olhos em desgosto.

- O que a traz aqui? - O jovem hannyo perguntou-lhe, aproximando furtivamente, ainda mais, sua cadeira da dela.

- Oh, eu estava fazendo compras com Keiko esta manhã e vi os dois aqui. Pensei em vir dizer "oi."

- Estamos felizes com sua companhia.

O meio youkai disse suavemente.

O demônio de fogo bufou, então vacilou imperceptivelmente diante do olhar ameaçador que Kurama atirou em sua direção. A moça não notou.

- No que está trabalhando? - Perguntou-lhe, inclinando-se em seu colo inocentemente para olhar o livro.

O kitsune quase derreteu. Ela estava tão perto, praticamente lhe tocando! Seus cabelos deslizaram suavemente contra a bochecha dele. O corpo de ruivo enrijeceu. Por que estava tendo uma reação tão violenta?

- Kurama-kun?

Ele a fitou nos olhos, dois cristalinos orbes rosas que agora piscavam curiosamente.

- Oh! - Clareou a garganta. - São só cálculos.

A jovem olhou mais uma vez, agora atentamente, para o livro de ensino.

- Parece difícil. - Ela sorriu. - Mas estou certa de que pode terminar isso! Você é tão inteligente Kurama-kun!

Hiei rolou os olhos ligeiramente quando o meio demônio enrubesceu. Qual era o problema? Havia sempre um enxame de meninas ao redor dele. O kitsune _nunca_ se ruborizou quando uma _delas_ elogiara sua inteligência.

- Obrigado, Botan-chan.

Ela se endireitou na cadeira.

- Bem, eu não diria isto se não fosse verdade. O que vocês tem feito?

- Treinado. - O koorime grunhiu.

- Oh! Para quê? - A garota levantou a cabeça. - Não há perigos imediatos espreitando.

- Bem, no caso de algo acontecer, nós estaremos preparados, não? - Respondeu irritado.

Seu sorriso enfraqueceu ao tom severo do youkai.

O demônio de fogo se moveu desconfortavelmente no assento quando Kurama enviou outro olhar frio em sua direção.

O ruivo tocou amigavelmente no ombro da bela guia espiritual.

- É prudente estar preparado para o caso de haver uma surpresa, Botan. E treinar é a única saída para a raiva de Hiei, desde que não lhe permitem mais matar insensatamente.

A moça empalideceu, mas deixou passar uma pequena risadinha que deleitou os sentidos do kitsune.

- Aí está você, Botan! Sumiu sem me avisar!

O hannyo se virou e viu a namorada de Yusuke com as mãos nos quadris, encarando a garota ao seu lado.

- Ops, Keiko, desculpe-me! - Riu. - Eu há pouco vi Kurama-kun e Hiei-san, então corri até aqui para dizer "oi."

Keiko sorriu aos dois rapazes.

- Bom dia, meninos. Sinto muito se Botan os interrompeu! - Ela disse, encarando com divertimento o livro aberto de Kurama.

- Eu não os interrompi! - Disse indignada. Em seguida piscou. - Sim? - Perguntou, apreensiva, dirigindo-se ao ruivo.

O rapaz sorriu suavemente.

- Não, nunca.

Hiei estava a ponto de bufar, mas o kitsune endereçou-lhe um olhar estreitado antes do som deixar a garganta dele.

- Está vendo? - Botan retrocedeu o olhar a amiga em triunfo.

Keiko riu.

- Certo! Mas vamos, nós temos que ir. Eu tenho que escolher um vestido novo para meu encontro de hoje à noite com Yusuke e você prometeu me ajudar!

- Eu sei, eu sei! - Acenou entediada. - Mas eu não vejo o motivo, ele provavelmente fugirá do compromisso novamente. - Sussurrou conspiratoriamente ao meio youkai.

Sua respiração acariciou-lhe a orelha, e ele riu ligeiramente.

- Bem, eu os verei por aí, eu acho! - Disse enquanto se punha de pé.

A mão de Kurama deslizou de seu poleiro no ombro dela, caindo desajeitadamente no próprio colo.

- Tchauzinho! - Ela sorriu, virando-se com Keiko.

- Até mais! - O meio demônio se despediu tristemente.

Ele as assistiu partir.

O koorime encarou seu amigo.

- O que há de _errado_ com você Kurama! - Perguntou exasperadamente.

O hannyo o encarou surpreso.

O demônio de fogo notou a expressão vítrea do kitsune uma vez mais, agora as mãos dele tremiam, e havia gotas de suor em suas sobrancelhas.

De repente o moreno entendeu. Eram sinais! _Maus_ sinais.

Abriu a boca para dizer algo... mas Kurama praticamente saltou da cadeira, juntando suas coisas apressadamente.

- Nada, Hiei. Vamos treinar.

Ele carranqueou novamente, mas se levantou do assento também.

* * *

Kurama estalou seu chicote de rosa pelo ar, cortando o vazio quando o demônio de fogo o evitou rapidamente se jogando para a esquerda. Hiei se arremessou adiante, fatiando em sentido descendente com sua katana, tendo seu ataque aparado quando o kitsune sacudiu mais uma vez o chicote. O koorime rangeu os dentes e saltou à uma distância segura da videira espinhosa. O meio demônio estava se movendo muito lentamente de uma posição ofensiva para uma defensiva . Hiei pulou velozmente o chicote, seus joelhos batendo no tórax esguio e definido do jovem ruivo. O hannyo bateu duro no chão, estremecendo. Imediatamente, a lâmina de aço frio foi apertada contra sua garganta.

- Sua falta de concentração nos ataques superou_ tudo_ hoje, raposa. - O youkai de fogo lentamente removeu a lâmina japonesa muito próxima da veia jugular de Kurama.

- Estou distraído. - O ruivo admitiu finalmente, sentando-se e apertando com uma careta o tórax contundido, dentes cerrados pela dor.

- Percebe-se. - Hiei se sentou à sua frente, fitando-o com olhos de rubi tão afiados quanto sua lâmina. - Conte-me o que lhe aborrece.

O youkai raposa se ruborizou, e o moreno soube que suas suspeitas estavam próximas de serem confirmadas.

- Eu… eu tenho… sonhado... muito, ultimamente. Acho que está começando a me afetar.

O koorime observou seu amigo.

- Que tipo de sonhos?

As bochechas do ruivo se avermelharam ainda mais.

- ...Eróticos.

O demônio de fogo meneou lentamente a cabeça, seus olhos centelharam conscientemente.

- Diga-me, Kurama... O que você sente por… Botan?

Ele piscou. Não era possível que Hiei soubesse… era?

- Bem... - Começou indecisamente. - Eu gosto dela.

Os olhos do moreno se estreitaram.

- Seja honesto comigo. O que você _realmente_ sente por Botan?

O kitsune se mexeu desconfortavelmente.

- O que você quer dizer? - Perguntou inquietamente.

O koorime rodou os olhos.

- Certo, vamos tentar de outro modo. Quem é a musa desses seus sonhos eróticos?

Os lábios do hannyo tremeram.

- Botan. Mas isso não significa...

- Você se sente atraído por ela. - O outro interrompeu.

A afirmação gelou o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos.

- Desde quando se sente assim? - Hiei perguntou em um tom entediado.

- Há pouco mais de um ano. - O meio youkai admitiu, lambendo os lábios nervosamente.

- E desde quando tem tido estes sonhos? - O moreno bocejou fingindo desinteresse.

- Nos últimos quatro meses.

- Ah. E à quanto tempo você vem agindo como um filhote de cachorro carente perto dela?

O kitsune bufou indignado.

- Eu _não_ tenho agi...

- Eu estava sentado com você quando ela apareceu hoje, lembra-se? Assisti de camarote.

O homem raposa carranqueou.

- Eu não percebi que estava agindo diferente perto dela. Foi ruim assim? - Kurama empalideceu. - Ela _notou_?

- Não. Entretanto, ela às vezes pode ser bem densa... - Vacilou quando uma folha cadente cortou sua bochecha.

- Ai! O que era aquela fo... - Ele viu faíscas douradas nos olhos do youkai raposa e parou.

- De qualquer maneira, o que isso tudo tem haver? - o rapaz perguntou.

- Você está no cio.

O ruivo gelou.

- Eu não posso estar. Não sou mais um demônio, _não posso_ entrar no cio. Não há indícios disso. - Ele encarou Hiei que bufou.

- O que você quer dizer com "não posso"? Você ainda retém seu lado demônio, e Youko entrou no cio. Os sonhos, as reações que você tem na presença dela. Você está no cio. Além de eu poder cheirar isto em você.

Ele inalou o ar delicadamente, percebendo que ele _pôde_ sentir também o leve odor. – Não... Isto é ruim...

O demônio de fogo estranhou o tom angustiado na voz do amigo.

- Não, não é. É natural. Já aconteceu com você antes, você sabe como...

- Sim, eu sei como funciona! - Ele estalou. - Se o que você está dizendo é verdade então eu reverterei em Youko. Com toda a probabilidade, eu me tornarei feral. Então… - Empalideceu. - Então eu caçarei Botan.

O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É, ela parece ser o objeto de seu interesse.

O kitsune gemeu e levou uma mão à testa suada.

- Isso é _ruim_, Hiei! Ela não sente nada por mim, e é provável que eu a _force_!

O koorime pausou.

- Eu não... não tinha pensado nisso.

Kurama o olhou angustiado.

- O que vou fazer? Se estou no cio então não demorará até me transformar devolta em Youko. Quem poderá me segurar? Quem poderá protegê-la? Eu não posso estuprá-la!

O youkai de fogo piscou.

- Mas… eu não acho que seria uma boa idéia se segurar. Você ficará violento e então...

- _Hiei_!

Certo! Certo. Nós daremos um jeito.

* * *

Kurama estava firmemente preso a uma árvore com correntes pesadas que Hiei havia trazido de Mukuro.

- Tem certeza que elas agüentarão? - O kitsune perguntou, estremecendo.

O moreno carranqueou.

- Claro. Mas eu _não_ estou certo do que espera conseguir com isso. Você permanecerá no cio até que faça sexo. Por que eu simplesmente não trago uma fêmea youkai disposta?

O meio demônio rosnou, seus olhos se tornando dourados.

- Nenhuma outra mulher servirá. Eu quero Botan.

O koorime assistiu chocado quando os fios ruivos de Kurama lentamente se transformaram em cinza prateados. Estar atento do cio parecia ativar o processo atual do rapaz. Ele estava iniciando a metamorfose.

- Escute! - Ofegou quando o corpo começou a se alongar. - Eu posso sentir as correntes enfraquecendo. Encontre Botan e leve-a à algum lugar seguro. Se estas correntes se quebrarem... eu não quero achá-la!

Hiei acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e correu para longe do youkai tão rápido quanto sua velocidade de demônio permitiu.

* * *

- O que você acha deste, Botan? Yusuke vai gostar?

Era fim de tarde, e Keiko _ainda_ estava procurando por um vestido. Botan não _detestou_ fazer compras, ela gostava muito, como qualquer jovem. Mas exagero era exagero. Além deste vestido parecer _exatamente_ como um outro que a amiga experimentara a uma hora atrás.

- Você sabe que sim, Keiko-chan! É _perfeito_.

A jovem de cabelos castanhos sorriu.

- Realmente?

A guia espiritual acenou com a cabeça entusiasticamente.

- Sim. Ele não resistirá a você!

A garota mordeu o lábio e examinou-se criticamente no espelho.

- Você acha mesmo? Eu não sei, talvez eu devesse ter comprado o da última loja.

A guia do Reikai gemeu intimamente. Quanto tempo mais isto iria demorar?

- Eu não penso assim, Keiko. Gosto deste aqui.

Encarou-se por mais um momento, então se virou para Botan, sorrindo.

- Você tem razão. Eu levarei este.

A moça de cabelos azuis aplaudiu as mãos alegremente quando a amiga deu um giro final. Enquanto a outra foi se trocar, caminhou pela loja. Havia _muitos_ vestidos para escolher. Sentiu-se um pouco culpada com à exasperação que demonstrou mais cedo. Não estava certa se, para ela, teria sido fácil escolher o vestido "perfeito". Não, obviamente, que ela tivesse uma razão para escolher vestidos. Diferente da namorada de Yusuke, não _tinha_ "alguém especial" para se vestir ou impressionar. Mas dava no mesmo. Ela _gostava_ de olhar. Um vestido rosa particular chamou sua atenção, parou para examiná-lo. Era bonito, de seda delicada. desejou saber à toa como ficaria nele.

- Ooooh. Experimente, Botan-chan! - a garota de cabelos castanhos surgiu atrás dela.

Olhou indecisamente para o vestido, então devolta à amiga.

- Oh, não sei... eu não _preciso_ de um vestido…

Keiko deu à garota um empurrão brincalhão.

- Experimente de qualquer maneira! Você sabe que também quer! - Ela piscou.

A Entidade do Mundo Espiritual apenas sorriu de maneira simples.

- Certo, certo! - Apanhou a roupa e levou para os vestiários.

- Oh… Botan! - Disse ofegante quando a moça emergiu.

Estava descalça na frente do espelho, o vestido passando um pouco dos joelhos, fluindo em uma bainha desigual. Aderindo-se a sua cintura e tórax, acentuando suas curvas suaves e amplo busto. Deu um pequeno giro para sua única espectadora que a aplaudiu sorrindo.

- Você deveria levar esse! Ficou lindo em você.

A jovem sorriu timidamente.

- Eu não preciso de um. Mas é _realmente_ muito bonito. - Disse tristemente, admirando-se no espelho mais uma vez.

A namorada de Yusuke se moveu e postou-se ao lado da jovem.

- Você está deslumbrante. Eu estou certa de que Kurama também pensaria assim. - Ela declarou, piscando.

A moça enrubesceu profundamente.

- Sobre... o que você está falando!

Keiko a cutucou.

- Eu _vi_ o jeito que ele estava olhando para você esta manhã! Não demorará muito até convidá-la para sair! - Sorriu marota. - _Intuição feminina_.

Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

- Você está louca. - Resmungou.

A estudante somente sorriu pondo uma mecha de seus cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha.

As portas da boutique foram violentamente abertas e Hiei adentrou a loja, lançando um olhar aborrecido ao suspiro assustado da vendedora do local. Olhou apressadamente ao redor.

As duas trocaram um olhar preocupado.

- Hiei! Aqui! - Keiko o chamou.

Ele perscrutou o ambiente, alívio transformando sua expressão. Em uma piscadela, estava à frente delas.

- Eu senti seu ki aqui. - Disse a Botan.

Ela meneou a cabeça em confusão.

- Algo errado, Hiei? - Perguntou.

- Claro. Eu chegaria apressado aqui se algo _não estivesse_? - Ele as encarou. Então piscou em surpresa quando a guia do Mundo Espiritual pôs uma mão em seu braço.

Oh! Não é com Yukina, é?

O koorime se ruborizou.

- Não. É...

- Oh, ela está bem? Isso é ótimo. - Suspirou em alívio.

- Botan... - Keiko repreendeu suavemente.

- Sinto muito. O que houve, Hiei?

Ele carranqueou, tocando nervosamente o cabo de sua katana.

- É Kurama.

As meninas ofegaram.

- Oh, não! O que aconteceu! Ele está bem? - Botan agarrou firmemente o braço do demônio de fogo.

- Bem... Ele está no cio. - As jovens o encararam inexpressivamente. O youkai suspirou. - Eu não tenho tempo para explicar. Botan, você precisa vir comigo.

- Por que? Você vai me levar até Kurama? Ele precisa que eu o ajude?

O moreno gemeu.

- Não. Na realidade, ele a quer tão longe dele quanto for possível.

- O que?

Hiei assistiu alarmado quando os olhos da garota habitante do Reikai se encheram de lágrimas.

- Por que? Ele está com raiva de mim?

- Não, não! Ele está... - Gesticulou nervosamente. - No cio.

Elas carranquearam.

- Talvez você devesse explicar o que isso significa. - Keiko opinou.

O koorime a olhou impaciente.

- Eu _não_ tenho tempo. Preciso...

Keiko pôs um braço protetoramente ao redor dos ombros de Botan.

- Ela não vai à qualquer lugar com você até que nos conte o que _exatamente_ está havendo. O que é "cio"?

O youkai suspirou derrotado.

- É o período de acasalamento de um demônio, quando seus instintos ficam completamente desinibidos.

- ...E? - Botan questionou, elevando uma sobrancelha.

- _E..._ - pausou irritadamente. - Eles procuram por um companheiro.

- Assim, você está dizendo que Kurama está passando por isso nesse momento? - Keiko indagou duvidosamente.

- Sim. - O moreno assentiu. - Quando demônios entram no cio, tendem a se tornarem ferais. Ele, provavelmente, está extremamente perigoso agora. - Pausou, olhando esperançosamente para as duas meninas. - Eu o acorrentei a uma árvore. - Somou.

As garotas piscaram.

- Eu sinto muito, mas… - A moça iniciou. - O que isso tem à ver com levá-la?

- _Porque_... Kurama precisa acasalar e ele procurará Botan se conseguir fugir.

- O que? Por que _eu_? - Indagou, agitada.

O demônio de fogo encolheu os ombros.

- Ele possui sentimentos por você. Hmph! Fraco. - Bufou.

Keiko sorriu para sua amiga.

- Eu _disse_ a você!

A jovem corou.

- De qualquer maneira... - Interrompeu. - Ele não quer feri-la. Então, eu tenho que protegê-la e escondê-la onde ele, esperançosamente, não a encontrará. - Inclinou-se e agarrou a subordinada de Koema, içando-a nos braços. - Basta de perguntas. Eu desperdicei muito tempo aqui. - Com isso, foi-se da loja.

- Espere! - Chamou-o - Pelo menos deixe que ela troque de roupa primeiro!

Mas Hiei já havia ido e arrastado Botan com ele.

Uma vendedora se aproximou.

- Ahem... Quem vai pagar por aquele vestido!

Keiko caminhou alguns passos para trás. A mulher se aproximou mais, olhando firmemente para ela como uma galinha brava. Brandiu o cartão de crédito como uma arma e a mulher o arrebatou, sua fúria aplacada.

- Ah... Isto servirá. Obrigada por fazer compras em nossa adorável loja!

A jovem estudante a encarou, retirando-se do recinto.

* * *

Youko Kurama deixou à mostra seus dentes, puxando-se contra as correntes. Elas estavam muito perto de se despedaçarem, estava muito perto da liberdade…! Seu corpo relaxou, abandonando-se ao cansaço e ele arquejou, buscando desesperadamente por ar. Isso estava levando muito tempo. Precisava se libertar! Ele tinha que encontrá-la! Gemeu e fechou os olhos. Estava pronto, muito pronto para ela.

Abriu os olhos, determinação escrita em cada centímetro de sua face novamente. Chamando seu ki, ele tremeu a cabeça rapidamente. Sementes caíram e espalharam-se do cabelo cinza prateado dele, brotando do solo imediatamente em longas raízes. Lançaram-se em sua direção, embrulhando-se ao redor das correntes, apertando e puxando. Finalmente, uma ligação rangeu e estirou, depois de um momento, cedeu e a corrente se fragmentou em várias partes que voaram em diversas direções.

Kurama saltou longe da árvore. Estava livre, finalmente! Ergueu sua cabeça e cheirou o ar. Ele sabia onde procurar. Tudo que tinha a fazer era seguir o ki familiar. Youko sorriu maquiavelicamente. Era o momento de caçar, e a presa dele era a mais doce imaginável.

* * *

- Para onde vamos? - Botan exigiu, enquanto Hiei saltava de uma árvore à outra.

- Mukuro. É o lugar mais seguro em que posso pensar. - Interrompeu-se um momento para se recompor.

- Eu ainda não estou certa de que entendo. _Por que_ você está me levando a Mukuro?

Carranqueou profundamente a ela.

- Eu lhe _disse_. Mantê-la protegida de Kurama.

A garota enrugou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não tenho medo de Kurama. Ele tem excelente controle de si mesmo. Tenho certa que você está exagerando.

O moreno lhe lançou um olhar exasperado.

- Eu concordo. Normalmente, Kurama tem controle inquestionável sobre, bem, _tudo_. Mas ele está _feral_. Voltou à sua forma youkai e é completamente movido por instintos de demônio. Não é mais o Kurama que você e eu conhecemos. Está descontrolado. Se achá-la, irá acasalar com você, se quiser ou não. _Agora_ vê por que ele a quer fora do caminho?

Botan tremeu e acenou com a cabeça.

- Bom. Agora fique quieta, estou tentando saber onde exatamente nós estamos. - Hiei pausou e fixou a moça no galho ao seu lado, um braço embrulhando sua cintura com firmeza. Ele usou sua mão livre para puxar o lenço da testa e fechou os olhos.

A guia do Mundo Espiritual observou o terceiro olho na testa do koorime brilhou intensamente. As sobrancelhas do demônio de fogo enrugando em concentração. De repente, os olhos dele estalaram abertos.

- Merda! - Praguejou.

Antes que a jovem tivesse tempo para reagir, o moreno a ergueu novamente em seus braços e voltou a se arremessar pelas árvores mais rápido do que antes.

- O que houve? - Ela perguntou, apavorada.

- Ele está aqui! Está logo atrás de nós! - O youkai arquejou, pulando pela folhagem espessa.

- _Como_?

Um cipó se tornou visível agarrando o tornozelo de Hiei em meio a um dos saltos. O demônio de fogo se remexeu violentamente, derrubando Botan. Ela gritou quando se percebeu caindo, mas foi pega quase imediatamente por videiras que a alcançaram, colocando-a no chão suavemente.

Ela viu Youko Kurama em pé à sua frente. Sua face obscurecida por sombras.

- K... Kurama... - Sussurrou, avançando lentamente para trás.

O homem raposa deu um passo intencional para ela, erguendo a mão para tocá-la...

- Kyah! - Hiei gritou, posicionando sua katana na frente do kitsune e protegendo Botan com o corpo. Youko parou. Os olhos dele se arremessando da garota para o koorime e devolta a ela.

Esse youkai quis afastá-lo de seu prêmio. O Youko de cabelos prateados descobriu seus dentes ao moreno, agachando-se em uma posição de ataque. Ele materializou seu chicote de rosa, estalando-o ameaçadoramente.

O demônio de fogo atacou primeiro, optando pela aproximação direta. Lançou-se na direção de Kurama.

- Botan! - Ele a chamou, enquanto se ocupava de uma falsa batalha tentando distrair o kitsune. - Chame seu remo e dê o fora daqui!

A jovem de cabelos azuis ergueu uma mão trêmula. O remo se formou à sua frente e ela o agarrou firmemente. Mas não montou. Não pôde. Assistiu horrorizada como Youko atacava viciosamente o próprio amigo.

Hiei estava em defensiva. Ele não quis ferir Kurama. Pulou por cima do chicote de Youko novamente e novamente, cortando o kitsune pelo tórax. Por que aquela menina estúpida não estava se movendo? Ele gritou mais uma vez. - Botan! Rápi...

Dor rasgou por ele. Então afundou no chão, desfalecido.

Botan ofegou.

O youkai raposa olhava de cima para o corpo caído do demônio de fogo. Nenhum remorso transparecendo em seus traços. Ele cutucou Hiei com a ponta dos pés, mas o koorime estava inconsciente. O som dos movimentos da jovem mulher chamou sua atenção. Dirigiu-se em sua direção, o frio olhar de cor âmbar se esquentando imediatamente à sua visão. Ele deu um passo adiante.

Ela ofegou sobressaltada e rapidamente saltou sobre o remo, urgiu o transporte para cima tão rápido quanto pôde.

Youko estava debaixo dela. Por que a menina tentava escapar? Isso era um jogo? Ela quis jogar? Sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto sacudia o chicote. Isso era muito fácil, certamente ela _quis_ ser pega. O chicote se embrulhou ao redor da manivela do remo de Botan e ele puxou. A moça sentiu um solavanco seguido da perda do remo e viu-se caindo pelo ar, para em seguida pousar suavemente em uma enorme pilha de folhas.

Sentou-se depressa e olhou desesperadamente ao redor. O kitsune se aproximava lentamente, um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. Botan gemeu amedrontada rastejando de costas para se afastar. Mas para onde iria? Ela não poderia escapar.

O youkai se ajoelhou em frente a ela. Alcançando sua face, tocou-a suavemente. O homem raposa estremeceu com o contato entre suas peles. Isto estava certo, ela era _sua_. Os lábios de Botan tremeram quando Youko envolveu sua cintura possessivamente com um braço.

Ela estava tão apavorada. Não pôde resistir à tensão e o medo. Só sentia a visão escurecer rapidamente.

* * *

Em meio ao entorpecimento, percebeu que estava deitada sobre algo macio. Sentiu um aroma delicado de rosas ao seu redor.

Botan abriu os olhos lentamente, piscando até sua visão clarear e assim poder ver o ambiente onde se encontrava. Estava em uma caverna parcamente iluminada, deitada em um colchão fofo. Ela se sentou lentamente, gemendo quando uma onda de vertigem a atingiu.

As paredes se achavam cobertas por videiras, delas saiam milhões de minúsculas flores brancas. A garota ergueu a mão e indecisamente tocou os brotos. Eram macios contra a ponta de seus dedos... e eles estavam _brilhando_, percebeu de repente. As pequenas flores eram responsáveis pela luz da caverna. Sorriu. Elas eram tão bonitas.

Um movimento súbito captado pelo canto dos olhos fez Botan se virar rapidamente para longe das plantas.

Youko não estava nem a dez passos distante, observando-a de perto por intensos olhos dourados. Uma de suas orelhas de raposa se moveu ligeiramente e sua cauda balançava lentamente de um lado para outro. Ele deu um passo significativo até ela.

Botan abriu bem os olhos, amedrontada, e começou a procurar por algo... qualquer coisa com o que se defender. Este não era o Kurama que ela conheceu, ele _nunca_ atacaria Hiei do modo que Youko tinha feito mais cedo. Por um momento, suas mãos tatearam desesperadamente ao longo do solo de terra enquanto ela o assistiu se aproximar. Suas juntas esbarraram em algo duro. Era uma pedra, pequena, mas ainda era _algo_. A jovem agarrou depressa o mineral e lançou-o ao kitsune com toda a força que pôde. Ele não esperava por nada assim. A pedra o atingiu solidamente no ombro. O youkai tocou a contusão, seus olhos se alargando em choque, para depois se estreitarem ameaçadoramente quando rosnou. A jovem mulher empalideceu. O que fez? Ela só conseguiu atiçar sua ira!

Youko descobriu seus dentes por mais um momento antes de continuar seus passos.

Botan se encolheu e continuou avançando lentamente tão longe quanto pôde, até que suas costas bateram contra a parede.

O homem raposa se ajoelhou no colchão e engatinhou predatoriamente até ela, um resmungo macio que emana de sua garganta. Parou de repente, a meras polegadas longe da moça, que havia fechado firmemente os olhos.

Notou algo estranho. Sua doce menina cheirou a medo e a respiração dela estava irregular. O kitsune a olhou curiosamente, então percebeu... ela tinha medo _dele_. Youko constatou alarmado. Foi esse o motivo dela ter tentado escapar... não tinha sido um jogo! Foi por isso ela o atacou...

Ele a puxou pelo braço. Botan abriu os olhos rapidamente e olhou-o com uma expressão assustada.

- K... KURAMA! Por favor! - Ela pleiteou, incerta sobre o que quis dizer. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Youko estava longe de entender palavras neste momento, mas podia sentir as emoções e também entender a linguagem do corpo dela. Ele a puxou suavemente sobre seu colo, envolvendo-a firmemente em seus braços.

Ela gelou. Sabia o que viria a seguir e estava apavorada.

O demônio raposa roçou suavemente o pescoço da moça com seus lábios. Ela piscou surpresa e virou-se para olhar o youkai que a segurava cativa nos braços.

O kitsune prateado sorriu marotamente, então trouxe uma das mãos dela aos lábios e depressa deslizou a boca em cima da palma rosada e dedo anular. Ele deslizou sua língua ao redor dos dígitos, chupando-os descaradamente por um momento.

Os olhos da jovem guia se arregalaram mais tamanho seu choque. Uma sensação morna se espalhou imediatamente por seu interior. Era um sentimento... _Bom._

Não que fosse ignorante de como sexo funcionava; Simplesmente ninguém havia parado para realmente _explicar_ a ela. Soava realmente doloroso e Botan sempre imaginou que _seria_ doloroso. Nunca _ouviu_ sobre preliminares. Contudo, a única coisa que chamou sua atenção no momento era que Youko não tinha arrancado as roupas e colocado... _aquilo_ dentro dela ainda. Ao invés, ele parecia estar interessado em qualquer outra coisa. Deixou sair um suspiro de alívio e relaxou ligeiramente.

O homem raposa removeu a boca dos dedos dela e fossou-lhe o pescoço suavemente. A garota riu à sensação coceguenta, os cantos dos lábios do kitsune se arquearam num sorriso ao som suave. Ela ainda estava nervosa, mas não tão amedrontada quanto a um momento atrás. Libertou os cabelos de seu rabo-de-cavalo, apreciando sua maciez quando correu os dedos pelos fios azuis. Mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha e rosnou, encantando-se quando ela liberou um suspiro macio. Abraçou-a durante mais alguns momentos antes de se mover para olhá-la novamente.

Encararam-se e ele colocou uma das mãos dela silenciosamente contra seu tórax vestido, um convite aberto para tocá-lo se desejasse. Botan entendeu a implicação do ato e ruborizou-se. Ainda não estava preparada para isso, ele percebeu. Mas ela o pegou de surpresa quando tocou sua bochecha suavemente, correndo seus dedos umedecidos ligeiramente em cima da pele quente. O kitsune fossou a mão dela, ansioso por mais, então enrugou as sobrancelhas em decepção quando a moça apartou a mão. Mas seus olhos se iluminaram quando dessa vez, ela correu indecisamente o dedos pelos fios prateados de seu cabelo. Gemeu ligeiramente e seus braços apertaram involuntariamente a cintura da jovem. A garota parecia não notar enquanto corria os dedos pelas mechas acinzentadas novamente, sentindo-as fluindo por seus dedos. Os cabelos do belo youkai eram como seda. Perdeu-se na sensação. Ela desejou tocá-los desde que presenciou Kurama se transformar em Youko pela primeira vez. Como poderia saber que um dia teria a chance?

Pausou por um momento, distraída pela visão das orelhas de raposa acizentadas de Kurama. Avançou indecisamente para tocar uma. O hannyo fechou os olhos, suas orelhas se contraindo em antecipação. Ela sorriu ofegante, então acariciou-as lentamente. O meio demônio gemeu baixo e enterrou a face no pescoço delicado da garota.

Botan sorriu suavemente. Engraçado como poderia ir de apavorada a quase complacente com só alguns beijos e toques bem colocados deste ladrão do Maikai. Ela lhe deu um arranhão experimental atrás da orelha. Youko rosnou e recompensou-a com uma lambida quente ao longo do pescoço.

Os olhos da jovem se alargaram, então ela deixou sair um suspiro macio quando a língua morna e molhada do hannyo deslizou novamente ao longo do pescoço dela. Era disso que teve tanto medo? Sentiu-se derreter nos braços dele.

O youkai raposa a sentiu ceder e imediatamente a inclinou até deitar as costas da jovem sobre o chão. Ele permanecia ajoelhado, suas mãos ainda a segurando suavemente pela cintura. Ela o encarou com as faces coradas. Sentou-se e deu um beijo ingênuo e rápido nos lábios sensuais do kitsune.

O meio demônio piscou bastante surpreso. Nunca uma fêmea havia feito algo assim enquanto acasalavam antes. Foi considerado desnecessário. Ele olhou abaixo curiosamente à guia espiritual inocente que se ruborizava mais uma vez. Foi uma sensação deliciosa, os lábios dela contra os seus eram puros e macios. Quis senti-los novamente. Inclinou-se sobre ela e roçou os lábios lentamente nos dela. Botan deslizou um braço ao redor de seu pescoço devolvendo a carícia.

Kurama gostou disto. Era novo. Mas precisou de um tempero mais excitante. Ele deslizou a língua suavemente lambendo os lábios dela, que abriu a boca suspirando surpresa, então mergulhou em sua cavidade úmida e doce. Os olhos da garota se abriram perplexos, mas ela os fechou depois de apenas segundos. A língua habilidosa deslizou suavemente pela boca da moça e tocou a dela.

- Mmmmm. - Botan gemeu.

Ele foi inclinado a concordar. Retirou a língua e rosnou em sua boca.

Correu as mãos pelas costas do kitsune, arranhando-o devagar dos ombros fortes aos quadris, parando quando suas unhas alcançaram a base da cauda. Curiosamente, ela o acariciou nesse ponto, onde houve reação imediata. Youko se enrijeceu, a boca gelou contra a sua. Os olhos se fecharam firmemente. Suas garras se dobraram e ele se apertou tenso contra ela, gemendo ruidosamente.

A inocente guardiã de almas se tranqüilizou, um pouco surpresa. O meio demônio escondeu o rosto no pescoço sedoso, arquejando. Ela experimentou acariciar sua cauda novamente. O belo espécime masculino gemeu, seu rabo-de-raposa ondulando repetidamente. Ele os girou, puxando-a em cima dele. Montada sobre o lendário youkai, firmou os longos dedos em seus ombros.

Ele a olhou fervorosamente, o olhar dourado invadindo seu ser. Os lábios entreabertos expondo a ponta dos caninos perolados, o tórax se elevando com o esforço da respiração irregular.

A jovem mulher o examinou extasiada. Ela tinha causado isso? As mãos do poderoso ser a agarraram firmemente. Estava repentinamente cansado deste traje escondendo o corpo dela de sua apreciação, então dobrou as garras para livrá-la primitivamente do vestido.

- Não! Pare! - A guia espiritual segurou os pulsos dele.

O homem raposa a observou inquisitivamente. Ela estava assustada? Precisou de mais tempo? Ele não sabia o quanto ainda podia esperar.

Botan mordeu o lábio inferior. Sabia o que ele queria. Mirou-lhe a face, os olhos de Youko procuraram o seus. A guardiã de almas suspirou e alcançou o zíper do vestido situado nas costas e puxou-o. Seria uma vergonha se fosse arruinado no primeiro dia de uso. Ela sorriu. O que Keiko _diria _sobreisso? Ergueu o tecido, passando-o pelas coxas e quadris, deslizou-o suavemente pelo corpo e despiu-o pela cabeça, derrubando-o no chão ao lado do colchão. Ela escarranchou o hannyo vestindo apenas suas roupas de baixo rosas. Enrubesceu-se calorosamente e desejou saber o que significava aquele sentimento ardente se intensificando em seu baixo ventre.

O kitsune explorou com olhar abrasador cada ponto descoberto, seu membro endurecendo imediatamente à visão da pele seminua. Gemeu e sentou-se com ela em seu colo, firmando-a em seu corpo enquanto se apoiava contra a parede. Ele sofregamente rasgou a faixa que prendia seu hakama, lançando-a ao lado do vestido da moça. Seu longo gi branco, como toda a indumentária, seguiu depressa o mesmo percurso.

A guardiã encarou a pele descoberta que o meio demônio apresentou a ela. O tórax liso de alabastro avariado pelo golpe da katana de Hiei. Viu também uma contusão se formando no ombro onde ela havia atirado a pedra. Sua garganta emitiu um choramingo abafado, com extrema doçura seus dedos tocaram ao longo do corte limpo e também a mancha arroxeada. Youko estremeceu, mas não tentou pará-la, o contato da pele dela contra a sua era o bastante para enfraquecer qualquer dor que poderia ter sentido.

Inclinou-se sobre ele, embrulhando os braços ao seu redor e descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Eu sinto muito. - Sussurrou.

O youkai raposa não entendeu, mas podia sentir o remorso dela e o confundiu. Ela lamentava o que estavam fazendo juntos?

A garota habitante do Reikai se recordou das táticas que ele usara mais cedo. Sua língua rosada deslizou da boca e arrastou-se lentamente ao longo do pescoço dele. As orelhas de Kurama se suspenderam e ele a olhou surpreendido.

Ela sorriu corando timidamente.

O homem raposa sorriu maliciosamente, e rapidamente a deitou de costas no solo sobre o colchão. A jovem guia do Reikai piscou, então deu um gemido estremecido quando recomeçaram os beijos pelo pescoço, demorando-se em sugar e mordiscar. Ele moveu um dos joelhos entre suas pernas as separando e puxou-a contra a cintura. Ela ofegou quando sentiu o comprimento do membro endurecido do kitsune contra a coxa.

Youko lhe acariciou os seios arredondados, e correu uma garra ao redor do mamilo enrijecido, circundando-o pelo tecido fino da lingerie, os lábios se arrastaram pelos montes macios.

Botan imediatamente experimentou diversas sensações. Afogueada, sentiu uma deliciosa volúpia. Fechou os olhos, e passou uma das mão pelo cabelo do meio youkai. Ele rosnou, os lábios vibrando contra o tórax feminino. Ela riu da sensação. Não sentia mais medo, só as emoções incandescentes que ele lhe proporcionava, uma doce antecipação para qualquer outra coisa… Não estava completamente certa do quê.

O hannyo rasgou o sutiã dela, pausando somente para lançá-lo à pilha de roupas. O suspiro atônito da moça foi depressa transformado em um gemido quando ele moveu a boca quente ao vale entre os seio, sua língua rastejando por um montículo e tomando o mamilo rosa pálido entre os dentes. Uma mão prendeu a cintura dela e a outra apalpou suavemente o outro seio, sacudindo o mamilo esticado com o dedo polegar.

A bela guia espiritual gemia delirante enquanto ele trocava a boca de um seio à outro, beliscando e sugando. A guardiã de almas cerrou os olhos em prazer.

Youko recomeçou a descida, deixando um rastro molhado de beijos com os lábios e língua no estômago plano. Cessou por um momento para introduzir a língua no umbigo sensível, rodeando-o e sorrindo inflamado de desejo quando Botan se arqueou. Parou quando alcançou o material macio da calcinha, correndo uma garra por baixo do elástico, fitou a face cálida da moça, que se apoiou nos cotovelos e fitou-o nervosamente. Ele puxou o tecido rosa, afastando-o das pernas esbeltas em um passo lento e sensual, seus olhos nunca deixando de mirá-la até que removeu completamente o pedaço de pano e lançou-o aparte.

Mordeu o canto do lábio quando o meio demônio lhe separou os joelhos e contemplou abertamente sua feminilidade palpitante. Ele suavemente correu um dedo pela fenda molhada, ela gemeu e flexionou-se levantando os quadris do colchão. O kitsune se curvou e beijou-a nos lábios inferiores, então estendeu a língua entre as dobras úmidas.

A garota gemeu mais alto e estorceu-se. O youkai raposa sorriu de forma pervertida e empurrou um dedo em sua entrada úmida e apertada, não parando enquanto a língua investia contra a pérola escondida. Ela virou a cabeça de um lado a outro em doce agonia, agarrou-se à nuca de kurama firmemente e emitiu um grito exaltado quando ele levou o pequeno broto entre os dentes, sugando suavemente enquanto somava um segundo dedo em seu interior. Iniciou os movimentos lentamente, entrando e saindo, dando-lhe uma amostra do sentimento que ela experimentaria completamente, em breve. Libertou o clitóris e sacudiu a língua travessamente por toda extensão do pequeno cume. Então chupou nitidamente o montículo túmido.

- Ah...! - A guardiã de almas arqueou as costas, uma mão enroscada nos cabelos do homem raposa, a outra agarrando o lençol do colchão firmemente.

Poderia sentir algo se formar dentro de si... algo intenso.

Youko parou, retirando os dedos de seu interior e voltou a se sentar. Ela gemeu em decepção e fitou-o acusadoramente.

O kitsune sorriu atrevidamente e apoiou os braços no chão, um de cada lado da cabeça da jovem, para lhe dar um ardente, longo e profundo beijo, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior quando se retirou. Arrancou a roupa de baixo asperamente, lançando a última barreira entre os corpos na pilha com o resto. Encontrava-se agora totalmente nu. Levantou a garota e inalou o perfume suave misturado com a essência almiscarada que seu corpo quente exalava, a cauda trilhando lentamente às suas costas.

Botan olhou curiosamente para a potente ereção. Ele era… bem grande... Tinha quase certeza de que era até maior que a média... Gotas de um líquido claro fluía ao longo da gorjeta de sua masculinidade que estava _completamente_ desperta. Encarou Youko inquisitivamente. Ele lhe deu um olhar fixo quente, e então começou a lambiscar o lóbulo e a curva de sua orelha. A moça lhe tocou a virilidade indecisamente, surpresa com uma ligeira contração. O meio demônio gemeu sensualmente em seu ouvido. Envolveu os dedos ao redor dele, para ver até onde iria. Pulsou, mantendo o ritmo com a própria batida do coração de Kurama.

Tivera o bastante. Estava pronto e ela também. Era o momento.

O hannyo prendeu a cintura da guia espiritual com ambas as mãos, erguendo-a e posicionando-a à extremidade do membro trêmulo.

A jovem habitante do Reikai não estava mais amedrontada, mas _estava_ nervosa. Esta era a parte dolorosa, lembrou-se. Apoiou-se nos ombros de kurama. O kitsune lhe endereçou um olhar interrogativo e ela se contorceu sobre a coroa, acenando que estava preparada.

O youkai raposa a desceu firmemente em direção ao falo, penetrando-a com todo seu comprimento. A garota apertou os dentes em pura dor.

Youko a deitou lentamente enquanto permaneciam unidos, não se movendo dentro dela contudo, controlando seu ardor... esperando até que estivesse pronta para continuar. Depois de um momento, a moça experimentou se mover, embrulhando as pernas ao redor da cintura do meio youkai. O homem raposa entendeu o gesto como um aviso e retirando-se mergulhou outra vez, agora suavemente, em seu corpo. Botan ofegou. Ele o fez novamente, assistindo-lhe a face. A guardiã de almas cerrou os olhos extasiada.

- Sim! Ah! - Suas mãos se movendo dos ombros às costas alvas, meneou seus quadris contra os dele, choramingando em prazer. Ainda, ele se moveu lentamente, cuidadosamente dentro dela. A jovem fez beicinho, ela queria mais. Deslizou as mãos por suas nádegas e asperamente arrastou as unhas pela cauda felpuda.

Imediatamente, a Entidade do Mundo Espiritual emitiu um chiado aflitivo quando os dentes do youkai raposa se sobressaíram cintilando e ele mordeu severamente seu ombro esquerdo. Retirou-se e impeliu-se contra ela novamente, a cadência das investidas se tornando urgente e impetuosa. Botan se arqueou contra o kitsune. O sentimento era incrível!

O hannyo gemeu e sorveu nitidamente o ombro ferido, deixando o sangue fluir por sua língua como vinho.

Soluçou convulsivamente, arrastando as unhas abaixo as costas de Kurama. A fricção entre eles a trazendo mais próxima de algo... Movimentou-se de encontro a ele, afastando os quadris do colchão, acompanhando os empurrões duros, cada vez mais intensos e urgentes.

Os músculos internos de Botan se apertaram ao redor dele e ela chegou ao ápice do prazer, ofegando e gemendo.

- K-Kurama! - Ela sussurrou suavemente, antes de ser dominada pela languidez.

O youkai continuou se impulsionando ativamente por mais alguns momentos, antes de sucumbir ao próprio prazer, rosnando quando derramou sua semente bem fundo nela. Logo se desmoronou sobre ela, arquejando e puxando-a para perto de si.

A guardiã sorriu sonolentamente e ele a beijou suavemente, então abraçou com firmeza sua companheira. Ela descansou a cabeça contra o ombro dele, normalizando a respiração e desfrutando o sentimento do ar fresco contra sua pele nua e suada.

Ela sentiu Youko inalando a fragrância de seu pescoço, a boca se fechando sobre o ferimento da mordida, sugando suavemente a contusão. Gemeu quietamente e seus olhos se fecharam, então, entrou distraída em um sono exausto. O meio demônio a seguiu.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Título original:**

The Chase

**Autora:**

Volpone

* * *

**N/T:** Como já observaram esta fanfic é uma tradução. Fiz o meu melhor e espero que gostem. Utilizei um pouco de liberdade poética, pois muitos termos quando traduzidos para o português não ficam bem colocados, nem tão interessantes.

Se alguém já leu, ou vier a ler, esta fic em Inglês, irá constatar que está bem diferente da versão original... Espero que para melhor. Como já notaram, também, há uma segunda parte, e se alguém quiser a continuação... avise-me!

Críticas positivas e negativas são igualmente bem vindas... e aceitas!


	2. Segunda Parte: Ao Despertar

**Aviso:**

Este texto apresenta cenas de sexo desapropriadas para menores.

* * *

**Segunda Parte - Ao Despertar.**

Ele se sentia _morno_... Kurama suspirou pacificamente e inconscientemente puxou Botan mais próxima de si. Na realidade, estava extremamente confortável, não pôde se lembrar da última vez em que acordou se sentindo, assim, descansado e à vontade. Ultimamente vinha sendo atormentado por sonhos calorosos protagonizados por ele e uma certa deidade de cabelos azulados, em todos os tipos de situações picantes, concordando com o ponto, o qual, ao acordar, veria frustrado e embaraçado, o modo que seu corpo tinha reagido... Mas esta manhã… bocejou, recusando-se a abrir os olhos, a sensação de bem-estar era muito agradável. Ele sabia que tivera outro sonho com a jovem guia espiritual, noite passada, podia se lembrar de pedaços que parecia envolver Youko em sua antiga caverna. Ainda, em vez de acordar com um sentimento de desejo insatisfeito, como acontecera todas as manhãs durante os últimos quatro meses, ele se encontrou saciado. E era maravilhoso.

O sonho fora impressionantemente _real_, também. Ele poderia se lembrar da sensação do corpo macio da garota apertado claramente, deliciosamente, contra o seu próprio; estar dentro dela, ao seu redor, devorando seu ser, possuindo-a... O cheiro de seu cabelo, de sua excitação... o jeito de se entregar sem reservas, finalmente, finalmente...

Oh, Kami, melhor parar de lembrar... Seu corpo estava começando a responder às imagens eróticas em sua cabeça, e devia acordar para a escola. Embora, realmente, não quisesse. Sentia-se tão bem deitado relaxadamente, sua memória tão sólida que ainda podia sentir Botan em seus braços.

Na realidade…

Era quase, _muito_, real. Porque, enquanto tentava banir os pensamentos, pôde _ainda_ sentir o cheiro doce e feminino e podia senti-la moldada contra si, pernas entrelaçadas com as suas.

Kurama abriu os olhos, lentamente, curiosamente.

Seus braços cercavam protetoramente a linda moça que descansava, acomodada contra seu tórax, a face enterrada na curva de seu pescoço, uma mão ligeiramente fechada e delicadamente apoiada sobre seu peito nu, e realmente, as pernas dela se enroscavam com as suas.

Seus olhos se alargaram em choque.

Pensamentos confusos vieram, inundando sua mente.

Ele tinha... tinha... Oh, o que tinha _feito_!

* * *

Botan sentia os músculos do corpo duros, doloridos. Também se sentia ferida e dolorida por dentro, mas, de um modo agradável. Como isso era possível? Ela se moveu ligeiramente, enrolando-se mais próxima à forma masculina ao seu lado, exalando um pequeno suspiro que titilou o pescoço do kitsune. Desejou saber o que veria quando abrisse os olhos. Kurama ainda seria Youko? Selvagem, enraivecido, e movido por luxúria? Ou talvez Youko em sua verdadeira personalidade; frio, reservado, e insensível. De qualquer modo, como ela iria reagir? Se ainda estivesse feral, ele tentaria fazer sexo novamente? Não, meditou, que fosse oposta à idéia, mas o pensamento de estar novamente com o homem raposa selvagem fez com que carranqueasse um pouco. Pensando bem, fora um pouco inadequado fazer amor com alguém que não estava completamente em _si_, não importando como _bom_ tivesse sido. 

Então, se ele houvesse recuperado a sanidade novamente, se estivesse agindo como ele mesmo, o que aconteceria? Observara, freqüentemente, esta outra forma de Kurama o bastante para saber que, apesar da excepcional beleza, definitivamente era seu lado mais mortal. Indiferente a dor, mutilação e morte. Youko, o lendário ladrão do Makai, era impiedoso. O pensamento a fez vacilar. O que aconteceria se acordasse _assim_? Como ele reagiria? Olharia para ela silenciosamente, se desenroscaria e partiria? Iria humilha-la? Dizer que tudo fora um engano, que estava no cio e não pôde se conter? Ele zombaria, ou carranquearia? Ele poderia… ele sorriria? Estaria de acordo com o que tinha acontecido entre eles? Era possível que estivesse, até mesmo, feliz?

Ela não sabia.

Não sabia de nada.

O que realmente queria era acordar e encontrá-lo como Shuuichi novamente. Calmo, gentil, e sorrindo. Esta forma de Kurama poderia controlar no momento. Ele conversaria com ela, seria sensato. Saberia manter tudo sobre controle. Ele era capaz, não o temia.

Ela não queria temê-lo.

O hanyou se moveu ao seu lado, um puxão pequeno, súbito, como que surpreso. Os braços que antes circundavam-na tão firmemente, momentos antes, soltaram-se.

Ele devia estar acordado.

Hesitante, abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça para ver a face do homem que a possuiu.

Ele a observava com uma expressão assustada. Seus cabelos vermelhos, vibrantes, estavam desordenados, e seus olhos verdes, como esmeraldas, dilatados em puro choque. Sua boca ligeiramente aberta.

Botan gemeu intimamente. Bem, pensou, o que esperara? Pelo menos ele não a olhava com revolta. Ela baixou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, ligeiramente. Bem, agora, o que viria? Deveria partir? A voz do rapaz rompeu o silêncio pesado.

- Eu...

Ela o olhou devolta. Kurama tinha uma expressão aflita em sua face. Sentiu seu estômago afundar e deixou os olhos caírem mais uma vez.

- Eu... eu pensei que fosse um sonho... - Disse desamparado.

Botan riu internamente, amargamente.

- Não. - Ela negou, olhando-o mais uma vez. Sorriu tristemente. - Não foi.

Ele a analisou por um longo momento. Inexpressivo. Ela se deixou fitar, não se aborrecendo em cobrir sua nudez ou em se sentir envergonhada. Já haviam passado dessa fase.

Sua face estóica se mostrou culpada, ele carranqueou, alcançando-a suavemente. Surpresa, Botan se permitiu puxar até ele.

- Eu a feri? - Perguntou quietamente.

O tom temeroso dele trouxe lágrimas aos olhos da moça. Não sentia desprezo por ela, estava receoso de tê-la ferido. Ele se preocupava. Ergueu uma mão e tocou-lhe a bochecha. Ele a assistiu, imóvel, esperando por uma resposta.

- Não. Não. - Falou suavemente. Em seguida, hesitou. - Eu admito… Você me _apavorou_ de início.

Kurama empalideceu, seus braços se apertaram ao redor da guia espiritual, começou a se desculpar. Botan o cortou.

- Pare, por favor. Eu disse que você me amedrontou _no princípio_. Mas… Você foi suave e… - Ela encolheu os ombros, então sorriu. - Bem, eu simplesmente não pude resistir.

O ruivo sorriu fracamente em retorno, então suspirou pesadamente e enterrou a face em seus cabelos azuis sedosos.

- Eu não a culparia... - Ouviu o tom desanimado dele. - Se me odiasse.

Botan abraçou-o cuidadosamente.

- Eu não o odeio, Kurama. Por que acha isso?

Ele levantou a cabeça.

- Pelo que eu fiz a você... Porque eu forcei...

A mensageira do Reikai negou com um gesto de cabeça, interrompendo-o mais uma vez.

- Não. Eu lhe disse. Eu estava disposta.

Ele continuou carrancudo.

- Mas, e se você não estivesse? Eu teria...

Botan cobriu suavemente seus lábios com os dedos longos e pálidos de sua mão.

- Pare. Escute-me. - Removeu a mão e inalou profundamente. - Você não me forçou a qualquer coisa. E se eu fosse verdadeiramente contrária à idéia, tenho certeza de que teria parado. Você foi paciente comigo, esperou até que eu estivesse pronta.

Ele a mirou durante alguns minutos, silencioso, inexpressivo. Botan soube que ele estava pensando, tentando aceitar o que lhe havia dito.

Sua mão esbarrou em uma das feridas no tórax do rapaz e ele assobiou involuntariamente. Kurama contemplou os golpes, antes de olhá-la, inquiridor.

- Er... Você teve um pequeno combate com Hiei... - Ela contou-lhe debilmente. - Enquanto ele me levava à Mukuro. Vocês dois tiveram um... breve duelo.

- Ah. - Ele acenou com a cabeça, liberando-a de seu abraço para tocar a pele machucada. Sua mão tocou delicadamente a contusão que ela causara.

- E isto? Eu não acredito que a espada de Hiei tenha feito isto.

Botan enrubesceu-se por um momento.

- Er... não... este foi por cortesia! - Riu nervosamente. Ele esperou que ela continuasse, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Erm... - Ela hesitou, deixando as paredes rochosas da caverna distraírem sua atenção. - Bem, quando você estava, você sabe... _aproximando-se _de mim, ontem à noite... - Seu olhar moveu-se devolta a ele. - Eu fiquei assustada e lancei uma pedra em você. - Ela contou-lhe apressada.

Kurama estremeceu.

- Eu sinto muito por você ter se sentido, assim, ameaçada. O que eu fiz em seguida? - indagou, nervoso.

Botan inclinou a cabeça ao lado, e pôs um dedo no queixo delicado pensativamente.

- Bem, você rosnou e descobriu seus dentes a mim.

Houve uma pausa entre eles.

- O quê? Isto _foi tudo_! - Soou surpreso.

A garota acenou com a cabeça. - Sim, por quê?

Ele deixou de fitar o rosto da jovem, estudando as plantas que cresciam na superfície pedregosa das paredes da caverna. Elas brilharam ligeiramente.

- Nada, eu só... nada. - Kurama se conhecia, e do que conhecia de Youko, selvagem ou em seu estado habitual, era o perigo que ele representava. Ele teria esperado que sua parte youkai reagisse muito mais severamente ao _ataque_ _fútil_ de Botan, mesmo que insignificante. Aparentemente, Youko não prestara atenção à ofensa.

E ela dissera que ele havia sido suave.

Fê-lo desejar saber...

Ele soubera que seu lado demônio a quisera. Na realidade, ele tinha quase certeza que foi a primeira parte de seu ser que desejara possuí-la. Porém, luxúria era algo que poderia ser controlado, e Shuuichi não compartilhara o desejo de seu lado mais escuro até alguns meses atrás, considerando que Youko quisera Botan assim que a viu pela primeira vez.

Youkais geralmente não eram suaves quando entravam em calor. Eles simplesmente procuravam uma saída. Fora a razão do temor pela garota quando ele percebeu que iria se transformar, ele _soubera_ queYouko iria caçá-la e forçá-la. O fato de sua disposição em colaborar, eventualmente, certamente deveria ter feito a situação mais fácil para ela, mas não o bastante para ela qualificar o ato como _gentil_. Ele teria entendido a observação pela inexperiência da moça, mas ele confiou no julgamento de Botan e sabia que ela perceberia a diferença entre _sexo áspero_ e fazer amor.

Não que estivesse _desapontado _por não ter brutalizado Botan de qualquer forma, realmente, ele estava totalmente aliviado. Simplesmente tentava entender...

Era possível que as emoções mais profundas sentidas por Shuuichi em relação a deidade; ternura e afeto, possivelmente, amor, estivera também presente em Youko?

Botan tocou hesitante o braço do ruivo chamando a atenção de Kurama para a adorável guia do Rekai. Ela o observava com uma expressão preocupada em sua face. O kitsune deu-lhe um sorriso suave, tranqüilizador, que ela devolveu debilmente.

- Então... - Ela começou, quietamente, como se amedrontada. - O que será agora?

Um sorriso incontrolável rastejou sobre os lábios de Kurama. Ele olhou-a famintamente.

- Bem, eu me pergunto se... Você não gostaria de fazer novamente? - Sorriu quando Botan corou, arregalando os olhos.

- O... o quê!

O ruivo envolveu-a com os braços, chegando bem perto da jovem. Ela não protestou. Então ele notou a ferida. Era pequena, quase curada, na junção entre o pescoço e o ombro.

Os olhos de Kurama alargaram-se.

- Eu... eu _marquei _você!

Botan arqueou uma sobrancelha, confusa. Ela moveu a mão para cima e tocou a marca de mordida, estremecendo ligeiramente ao contato.

- Não é tão ruim, curará depressa.

Kurama tremeu a cabeça, total descrença visível em seus traços perfeitos.

- Não, você não entende... eu lhe dei a _marca_!

Botan o encarou inexpressivamente.

Shuuichi gemeu, desmoronando-se de costas no colchão e puxando a moça com ele. Ela aninhou-se instintivamente em seu braços e ele a abraçou firmemente, apertando-a quando enterrou o rosto em seus cabelo.

Eles permaneceram calmamente deitados, como estavam, por um momento. Kurama, tentando avaliar a melhor forma de explicar a situação à deidade em seus braços.

- Você sabe... - Ele suspirou, correndo uma mão pela cabeleira azul da guia espiritual. - Para alguém que trabalha tão perto e com tantos demônios, você realmente deveria saber mais sobre eles.

Botan bufou indignada.

- Com licença! Eu nunca pensei que _teria _desaber sobre estes... _assuntos_! Eu quero dizer, antecedentes penais? Sim, eu trabalho com eles. Hábitos mortais? Eu vi muito disso. Mas hábitos pessoais e _sexuais_? Bem, isso quase nunca entra em nossos registros.

Kurama riu ligeiramente, seus olhos brilhando com diversão.

- Você está certa. - Ele concedeu. - Suponho que eu terei de lhe ensinar então. - Na verdade, estava feliz em ser a primeira pessoa a explicar este tipo de coisa à Botan. Era muito mais fácil, desde que ela não tinha nenhuma opinião formada de como as coisas funcionavam. E desde que ele era uma parte demônio, ela aprenderia tudo verdadeiramente, não um pouco de idéias resumidas e incompletas que o Reikai-jiin compuseram para _informar_ seu pessoal.

Mas por onde começar?

- Em primeiro lugar, eu suponho que terei de explicar sobre entrar no cio.

- Não... - Botan interrompeu. - Hiei explicou essa parte ontem à noite.

As sobrancelhas de Kurama ergueram-se em surpresa.

- Explicou?

Botan afirmou com a cabeça.

- Quando ele veio me procurar, Keiko e eu concordamos que eu não iria com ele até que explicasse o que estava acontecendo.

Isso era uma atitude contrária de Hiei, aborrecer-se com uma explicação para qualquer um.

- Bem, então, conte-me o que você sabe.

Botan deu de ombros ligeiramente.

- Bem, ele foi um pouco vago. Eu não acredito que ele soube realmente explicar. Simplesmente disse que seus instintos de youkai assumiriam e você se tornaria feral. Então, disse que você me caçaria.

Kurama bufou. Hiei sempre fora o eloqüente.

- Eu acho que é uma resposta decente. - Ele pausou. - Bem, deixe-me explicar sobre acasalar. Em primeiro lugar, _acasalar_ pode significar duas coisas muito diferentes. Há o _ato_ de acasalar, que ocorre normalmente quando demônios estão no cio. É o que acontece geralmente.

- Assim eu comprovei. - Botan inseriu.

Kurama a cutucou suavemente.

- Deixe-me terminar. Então, há o ato de acasalar, normalmente, apenas sexo. Entretanto há o acasalamento_ verdadeiro_. Quando o demônio escolhe um companheiro, um amor para vida toda e marca-o.

Não demorou muito tempo para a revelação penetrar na mente de Botan. Ela sentia os olhos crescerem e procurou a face de Kurama, tentando identificar qualquer sugestão de humor. Não havia nenhum.

- Vo... você está dizendo que... - Ela gaguejou, não sabendo como completar em palavras o que queria confirmar.

- Estou dizendo que, afinal, após séculos como o grande ladrão do Maikai, eu finalmente escolhi uma companheira. - Seus olhos tornando-se, brevemente, dourados. - Você aceita?

Botan enrugou levemente as sobrancelhas. Contemplando-o continuamente.

- Eu... O que... O que _exatamente_ você está me perguntando, Kurama?

Ele deslizou os dedos pelos longos fios azuis.

- Você será minha companheira de vida? - Ele perguntou mansamente.

A respiração de Botan ficou presa na garganta. Ele falava sério? Realmente queria com ela algo que se igualava a um matrimônio humano?

- Você quer... que eu seja?

- Sim. - Assegurou francamente, acariciando sua bochecha.

- Então, eu aceito. - Ela sorriu.

A expressão estóica de Kurama deu lugar a um sorriso verdadeiramente feliz.

- Ótimo. - Sussurrou. - Você terá que me morder em retorno.

Botan gelou nos braços dele.

- O quê?

- Eu já a marquei. Se você aceita minha oferta e quer se tornar minha companheira, terá que me marcar em retorno. - Ele virou a cabeça de lado e sacudiu os longos cabelos flamejantes, tirando-os do caminho, expondo o pescoço alvo. - Prossiga. - Falou calmamente. - Morda-me.

Botan encarou pensativamente a pele descoberta entre o pescoço e o ombro de Kurama.

- Você terá que cortar a pele.

A guardiã de almas ouviu-se gemer. Ele queria que fizesse _o quê_!

- Kurama... não acho que eu possa fazer isso.

Ele virou-se para olhá-la nos olhos, piscando lentamente.

- Por que não?

Botan enrubesceu ligeiramente.

- É que... Bem... _Morder _você! Eu não acho... eu não acredito que eu simplesmente possa... Bem, você sabe! Cravar meus dentes em seu... Umm... aí mesmo. - Ela tocou rapidamente o ponto no pescoço dele, e Kurama tremeu de prazer. Ele agarrou a mão da moça e suavemente trouxe-a até seus lábios, escorregou ternamente a boca em cima de seus dedos. Botan perdeu a linha de pensamento e fitou-o. Ele tinha idéia de como era difícil pensar enquanto ele estava fazendo isso? Percebia o quanto inacreditavelmente _sensual _ele parecia, enquanto seus olhos prendiam-se sobre ela e seus lábios arrastavam-se delicadamente pelas pontas de cada um de seus dedos? Ele... ele tinha qualquer idéia do que causava nela!

Claro que tinha.

- Eu entendo completamente, Botan.

Entendia?

- Entende?

- Sim. - Instigou a língua contra sua mão, deslizando suavemente por seus dedos. Os olhos de Botan perderam o foco. - Não é o momento certo. Você se sente intimidada.

Sobre o que ele estava falando? Ela assistiu os lábios do hanyou atentamente, reconhecendo o sentimento morno em seu estômago quando começou a crescer.

- O que você quer, é o momento certo, quando sentir que é apropriado, não?

Botan confirmou, meio ausente, e levou uma respiração funda quando a língua do meio demônio deslizou uma vez mais para fora da boca avermelhada, desta vez contra sua palma.

- Eu acho que tenho uma idéia então. - Kurama sorriu maliciosamente, maldosamente. - Por que nós não relaxamos, desfrutando da companhia um do outro por algum tempo? Então, quando você sentir que é o momento certo, você me morderá.

O quê? Oh... Oh, _isso_.

- Ah, bem... Isso soa como... - Ela ofegou quando a boca de Shuuichi engolfou os últimos três dedos de sua mão. Estava começando a parecer uma repetição da noite passada... - Uma idéia realmente boa...

Kurama pausou a carícia quente e úmida em sua mão.

- Não é mesmo? - Ele perguntou inocentemente.

- Sim. - Continuou. - Mas... Eu não acho... Oh! - Kurama mordeu ligeiramente um de seus dedos. Olhou para ela, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Estou escutando, continue.

- Eu... eu não acho que posso... humm... morder... ah... - Enlouquecendo. O homem estava enlouquecendo-a. Como ela podia pensar coerentemente enquanto ele fazia... _aquilo_!

Kurama deslizou os lábios pelo pulso delicado da bela mensageira do Reikai, subindo pela pele sensível de seu braço em um passo lento e torturante, provocando cócegas. Botan se estorceu.

- Eu sinto muito... - Ele murmurou. - O que disse?

- Eu... Eu...! Eu acho...

Um de seus dentes raspou em cima da pele fina da garota. Botan não podia mais se manter impassível. Apertou-se contra ele, lançando-se em seus braços que esperavam ansiosamente por ela.

- Eu acho que é uma grande idéia. - Suspirou contra ele.

- Ótimo, eu esperava que gostasse.

Ele a beijou, suavemente e profundamente, sua boca quente contra a dela, seus lábios ligeiramente úmidos. Ela cedeu completamente, apertando os próprios lábios contra os seus em retorno, e abrindo a boca para dar passagem à língua do meio youkai quando que se arremessou vorazmente por seu lábio inferior.

Ela tinha um gosto tão doce... Tão deliciosamente doce. Ainda estava no cio... Estaria, na realidade, até que a lua começasse a minguar, e almejaria sexo até então. Com sua mulher. _Sua_. As mãos de Kurama vagaram possessivamente pelos lados do corpo da jovem mensageira, empurrando a manta, que deveria tê-los coberto durante a noite, ao lado, descartando-a, e revelando suas curvas nuas. Ele já estava meio duro, mas à visão do corpo de Botan, sentiu-se dolorosamente rígido. Era uma dor aprazível.

Sua boca abandonou os lábios femininos, e sorriu para si mesmo quando ele a ouviu suspirar em decepção.

O hanyou curvou-se em direção ao pescoço alvo, mordendo-o suavemente, salpicando um rastro de beijos suaves pelo caminho. Sentia sua carne ardente, inflamada por Botan, como seus beijos, e ela arquejou pelo calor aparentemente insuportável, correndo seus dedos frescos pelo tórax liso do meio youkai, pulando ligeiramente as feridas e descansando a palma no abdômen harmonizado do kitsune.

As mãos de Kurama pausaram nos quadris da guardiã de almas, e seus lábios se firmaram ao redor de um dos mamilos rosados, esticados, sedosos. Sacudiu a língua por eles, encantando-se nos sons dos pequenos gemidos da mensageira espiritual. Deslizou uma mão pelo interior das coxas macias, separando-as suavemente, sorrindo à complacência rápida de Botan. Ora, ora, ela não estava ansiosa? O rapaz pensou sorrindo.

Ele quase perdeu o controle quando uma das mãos da mensageira do Reikai se arrastou, delicadamente, por sua masculinidade antes de agarrá-la firmemente. Seu membro pulsou debaixo do toque da jovem guia do Mundo Espiritual e Kurama emitiu um gemido afiado. O dedo polegar da moça escovou em cima do cume de sua ereção, vertendo a pre-estimulação, um líquido claro que começara a fluir e escorrer pelo falo masculino. Shuuichi fechou os olhos e gemeu, quase se desmoronando sobre a garota. Se não recuperasse o autodomínio logo, ela extrairia o sêmen de seu gozo em poucos momentos. Arquejante, removeu a mão da jovem mulher, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela.

Botan arqueou-se para ele, pronta. Sua face corada e o corpo inteiro brilhando suado e ávido.

- Kurama... - Gemeu suavemente em sua orelha, implorando. Sua mão livre agarrou o quadril dela firmemente.

- Sim... - Ofegou, movendo-se à entrada estreita. - Espere...

Ela estava molhada; podia sentir, os sucos abundantes, escorrendo por suas coxas. Ela o queria, aqui estava a prova. Orgulhou-se de seu triunfo por um momento, fitando o semblante adorável da mulher debaixo de si. Os olhos dela estavam fixos em sua face, mas se desfocaram, ligeiramente embaçados. A boca avermelhada, inchada e convidativa, separada com a dificuldade da respiração. Choramingava suavemente, seu corpo tremendo com necessidade.

Ele mergulhou em seu calor, gemeu e cobriu os lábios da mensageira com os próprios ao mesmo tempo. Botan arqueou as costas quando ele se empurrou completamente dentro de seu corpo, a passagem de seu interior se estirando ao redor do homem raposa, tentando acomodar a intrusão.

Ela estava tão apertada, tão macia e molhada... Retirou-se lentamente, saboreando o contato dos músculos internos da menina- mulher comprimindo-o, antes de empurrar-se novamente. Ele iniciou um ritmo, deliciosamente lento, puxando sua boca dos lábios femininos, assim poderia assistir a face da garota. Botan gemeu suavemente em seu ouvido, expondo seus quadris para acompanharem os empurrões demorados. Os quadris de Kurama esbarraram no broto inchado da mulher, induzindo-a a ofegar e estorcer-se em baixo de si. Ela poderia sentir aproximando-se, cada vez mais, do ápice.

Kurama enterrou o rosto no cabelo da guardiã espiritual, apertando a mão delicada, que permanecia unida à sua, e a cintura com a outra. Embora estivesse tentando continuar a penetrá-la lentamente e fazer com que a experiência durasse o máximo de tempo possível, poderia sentir seu clímax se aproximando, e pelo cingir das paredes internas de Botan ao redor de seu membro, o dela também estava. Ele empurrou-se nela; duro, bem fundo, apertando seus quadris asperamente contra a feminilidade palpitante.

Para Botan, era tudo que precisava. Ela veio, o orgasmo colidindo por todo o seu ser como uma onda furiosa. Ela lançou a cabeça para atrás contra a almofada fofa, arqueando o corpo contra seu amante, e deixou a respiração sair como um silvo. O meio demônio descansou a testa no travesseiro, o lado direito de sua face colado contra a bochecha esquerda da jovem, expondo seu pescoço a ela. Naturalmente, ela afundou seus dentes na carne tenra, marcando-o em retorno. Kurama sucumbiu à própria liberação e derramou-se bem fundo no interior quente.

Desmoronou-se sobre ela, e Botan retirou a boca do pescoço alvo do hanyou, lambendo os filetes de sangue dos cantos de seus lábios, surpresa consigo mesma. Kurama a observou, um sorriso em sua face. Puxou o queixo pequeno da guia espiritual para si e a beijou ternamente.

- Eu sabia. Tudo de que precisava era o momento certo. - Ele sussurrou arreliando-a. Botan se ruborizou, mas esbofeteou o braço do rapaz ligeiramente.

- Pare de se vangloriar.

Shuuichi riu e beijou-a novamente.

- Agora... - Disse, enlaçando-a pelos ombros firmemente. - Você é minha e... - Ele olhou profundamente em seus olhos, uma expressão mais séria na face. - Eu sou seu.

Botan estremeceu ao tom possessivo na voz dele. Fechou os olhos, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Kurama. Ele rosnou e fossou seu pescoço, sinais óbvios de que Youko ainda tinha um pouco de controle sobre Shuuichi.

- Eu gostaria de ficar aqui a manhã toda, Botan... - Ele sussurrou. - Mas eu preciso voltar a Ningenkai, e você precisa voltar a Koenma. Tenho certeza de que ele está preocupado com você.

Botan acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, mas não tentou se separar do abraço amoroso do belo homem e nem ele tentou se afastar. Eles permaneciam deitados unidos, felizes. Contentes em estarem juntos.

A guia do Mundo Espiritual suspirou ligeiramente enquanto os dedos do meio demônio deslizava por suas costas, de cima para baixo, e voltando suavemente. As coisas estavam definitivamente diferentes agora. E complicadas. De um modo bom.

Kurama tinha razão; eles precisavam voltar aos seus respectivos reinos, mas ambos sabiam que estariam juntos novamente, à noite, e ela quase não podia esperar.

_**Fim (Por enquanto)...  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Título original:**

_The Chase_

**Autora:**

_Volpone_

* * *

**N/T: **Está aí a Segunda parte! Espero que tenham gostado, pois adorei traduzi-la.

A autora parou na segunda parte, mas tinha planos de continuar. Como não tenho certeza, pois ela está à mais de um ano sem atualizar... pus um fim _incerto._

Agradecendo às reviews de:

Misao Kinomoto, Bianca Potter, K-Angel, Liv, Ayame, Nadeshiko Amamya, Juliane.chan1, Meliane, Sango-Web e Mel A.T. Obrigada meninas!

**Críticas positivas e negativas são igualmente bem vindas... e aceitas!**

* * *


End file.
